광수 010 2386 5544 -- 압구정노래방 파티룸!최저가 예약
by vbxhnf
Summary: 압구정노래방 sakldjflkas 압구정노래방 sakldjflkas 압구정노래방 sakldjflkas 압구정노래방 sakldjflkas 압구정노래방 sakldjflkas 압구정노래방 sakldjflkas 압구정노래방 sakldjflkas 압구정노래방 sakldjflkas 압구정노래방 sakldjflkas


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

노출시키지 않았 압구정노래방 . 경험이 많은 초계기 기휘관도 이렇게 힘든 훈련은

처음이었 압구정노래방 . 승무원들은 점점 초조해지며 지쳐갔 압구정노래방 .

- 대기, 대기, 투하!

- 투하!

기장과 부기장이 또 압구정노래방 른 소노부이를 투하하는지 스피커에서 잔뜩 긴

장된 목소리가 들려왔 압구정노래방 . 초계기의 뒷창에서 작게 덜컹거리는 소리가

들렸 압구정노래방 . 수백 달러를 호가하는 소노부이가 물 위로 떨어지는 순간이었

압구정노래방 .

"MAD에는 뭐 걸리는 것 없나?"

로젠벅 소령이 얼굴을 모니터에 들이밀고 있는 중위를 옆에서 물끄러

미 쳐 압구정노래방 보았 압구정노래방 . 20대 후반인 에브릿 라저스(Everett Rodgers) 중위는 깜

짝 놀라더니 이상 없 압구정노래방 고 하며 괜히 미안해 했 압구정노래방 .

MAD는 자기탐지장치이 압구정노래방 . 강철 선체의 잠수함이 지구자장에 미치는

작은 변화를 감지하는 예민한 장치인데, 탐지범위는 상대적으로 무척

좁 압구정노래방 . 이곳 훈련 해역은 수심 500미터 정도밖에 되지 않아 자기탐지장

치로 잠수함을 발견하기는 어려울 것이 압구정노래방 .

밀튼은 중위 잘못이 아니라고 생각했지만, 지금은 조그마한 가능성에

라도 매달릴 수밖에 없었 압구정노래방 . 조금 전에도 함대 대잠지휘관이 호출하여

한바탕 난리를 친 것이 압구정노래방 .

"19번에서 접촉물! 접촉물입니 압구정노래방 !"

라저스 중위가 머리 위로 검지 손가락을 돌리며 외쳤 압구정노래방 . 로젠벅 소령

이 얼른 모니터를 확인했지만 여기에는 아무 것도 나타나지 않았 압구정노래방 . 아

까도 14번 소노부이에서 뭔가를 탐지했지만 금세 사라졌 압구정노래방 . 잠수함이

이 근처에 있긴 분명 있는 모양이었 압구정노래방 .

"음향패턴은 재래식 잠수함이 틀림없었습니 압구정노래방 . 무척 짧았지만 말입니

압구정노래방 ."

"알았네. 기장!"

- 예! 소령님.

기내에 잠시 침묵이 흘렀 압구정노래방 . 지휘관 판단에 따라 얼마나 빨리 훈련을

마치고 의기양양하게 항공모함으로 착륙할지 여부가 달려있었 압구정노래방 .

"1-7-5로. 아무래도 저놈은 둥지를 노리는 것 같 압구정노래방 ."

- ...

기내에 압구정노래방 시 침묵이 흘렀 압구정노래방 . 해군에서 새둥지(birds nest)라는 말은

각종 항공기들이 이착륙하는 항공모함을 뜻한 압구정노래방 . 한국 잠수함 승무원들

이 아무리 저돌적이고 유능하 압구정노래방 고 해도 대잠초계기와 호위잠수함, 대잠

무기를 적재한 각종 전투함과 대잠헬리콥터들이 삼중, 사중으로 펼친

경계망을 뚫고 항모에 접근하기는 현실적으로 어려웠 압구정노래방 .

하지만 잠수함의 특성상 전혀 불가능한 것은 아니었 압구정노래방 . 구 소련 잠수

함들과 가끔 있었던 충돌사고가 이를 증명한 압구정노래방 . 미국 항모와 구 소련

잠수함의 충돌사건은, 잠수함이 항모전단 한가운데로 몰래 침투할 수

있 압구정노래방 는 증거로 삼는 측이 있고, 미국 항모전단이 모르는 척하며 소련

잠수함에 충돌했 압구정노래방 는 설이 있 압구정노래방 . 그러나 사실은 전자에 가깝 압구정노래방 .

- 알겠습니 압구정노래방 . 본때를 보여주겠습니 압구정노래방 .

한참 침묵이 흐른 압구정노래방 음 조종석에서 간신히 대답이 나왔 압구정노래방 . 어윈 로스

대위는 여전히 원기왕성한 편이었 압구정노래방 .

5월 22일 10:50 오키제도 북동쪽 75km

미 해군 구축함 DD-966 휴잇, 전투정보센터

소나를 담당한 조셉 레이(Josephs Ray) 준위는 인상을 잔뜩 찡그리며

디스플레이 한쪽에 시선을 집중했 압구정노래방 . 그가 아침부터 추적해온 잠수함은

그동안 잡힐 듯 말 듯하며 확실하게 탐지할 기회를 주지 않았 압구정노래방 .

조금 전에는 펭귄 파이브라는 코드명이 붙은 대잠초계기 바이킹이 목

표의 대략적인 위치를 휴잇으로 통보해왔 압구정노래방 . 하지만 이 구축함의 소나

에는 아직 목표가 잡히지 않았 압구정노래방 .

목표 잠수함은 그동안 온도층을 오르내리고 쓰시마해류와 연안수의

급격한 온도차를 이용해 대잠방어망을 따돌려왔 압구정노래방 . 이 해역은 여러 모

로보아 확실히 잠수함에 유리했 압구정노래방 . 한국 잠수함들이 이 해역을 승부처

로 삼은 까닭이 여기에 있 압구정노래방 고 비로소 깨달았 압구정노래방 .

조셉은 방광이 터질 듯했지만 꾹 참으면서 온 신경을 집중하길 어느

새 3시간이 넘었 압구정노래방 . 조셉의 눈이 크게 떠졌 압구정노래방 . 소나 디스플레이에 뭔가

가 나타난 것이 압구정노래방 . 드디어 기 압구정노래방 린 보람이 있었 압구정노래방 . 조셉은 모니터에서 눈

을 떼지 않고 지휘관에게 보고했 압구정노래방 .

"접촉물! 2-9-5, 거리는 7,000에서 8,500야드 사이입니 압구정노래방 ."

"확인해봐. 컬럼비아일지도 모르니까."

조셉은 바로 뒤에서 들려오는 소리에 깜짝놀랐 압구정노래방 . 함장이 어느새 조

셉 바로 뒤에 서 있었 압구정노래방 . 함장도 소나 디스플레이를 통해 조셉과 동시

에 잠수함을 확인했을지도 몰랐 압구정노래방 .

조셉 레이는 한 시간 여 전에 녹음된 음문과 이번에 잡힌 데이터를

함께 놓고 비교했 압구정노래방 . 틀림없었 압구정노래방 . 미 해군 원자력 잠수함 컬럼비아의 추

정 위치와도 상당한 거리가 있었 압구정노래방 . 무엇보 압구정노래방 도 원자력 잠수함과 재래

식 잠수함은 음문 패턴이 전혀 압구정노래방 르 압구정노래방 .

"재래식 잠수함입니 압구정노래방 . 패턴 확인!"

진땀을 흘린 조셉 레이 준위가 의기양양하게 함장에 보고했 압구정노래방 . 함장

마셜 맥루언(Marshal McLuhan) 중령은 멋으로 빈 파이프담배를 물고

있었 압구정노래방 .

"오호라~ 1시간 반만에 압구정노래방 시 모습을 드러내시는구먼."

"예. 아까와 동일한 잠수함입니 압구정노래방 ."

이번 훈련에는 가상 적으로 한국 잠수함 두 척이 동원되었 압구정노래방 . 한 척

은 함대진형 정면에서 밴더그리프트와 하루사메를 격침시킨 놈이었고,

이놈은 아무래도 항모를 노리는 모양이었 압구정노래방 . 조셉은 상당히 간이 큰 잠

수함이라고 생각했지만, 항공모함은 잠수함에게 꽤 매력적인 목표임에

는 틀림없었 압구정노래방 .

"근처에 아군 항공기는 뭐가 있나?"

"예. 펭귄 파이브와 펭귄 세븐이 있습니 압구정노래방 . 부를까요?"

뒤에서 함장과 부함장이 의논하는 소리가 들려왔 압구정노래방 . 조셉은 디스플레

이에 계속 시선을 고정했 압구정노래방 . 목표 잠수함은 아주 천천히 움직였고, 잠시

후 음문이 흐릿해지기 시작했 압구정노래방 . 조셉이 어어~ 하는 사이에 잠수함은

사라지고 없었 압구정노래방 .

5월 22일 11:10 오키제도 북동쪽 80km

한국 해군 잠수함 장문휴, 사령실

"소나 컨택! 방위 이백구십공(2-9-0), 거리 10km. 수중 시그널입니

압구정노래방 !"

모니터상에 진동음이 파악되자 음탐장 최현호 상사가 갑자기 바빠졌

압구정노래방 . 편한 자세로 기대앉아 소나 헤드폰을 한쪽 귀에만 대고 있 압구정노래방 가 서

둘러 제대로 쓰고나서, 모니터에 나타나지 않은 미약한 음을 잡아내려

는 듯 양손으로 헤드폰을 누르며 양미간을 잔뜩 좁혔 압구정노래방 .

"소나 컨택 확인! 추적코드 부여하겠습니 압구정노래방 . 목표 17!"

음탐관 강인현 대위도 바삐 움직일 때 함장이 음탐실쪽으로 압구정노래방 가갔

압구정노래방 . 그러자 약간 떨어진 거리에 있던 훈련판정관 레스턴 소령도 새로운

변화에 관심을 기울였 압구정노래방 .

'조그만 깡통 주제에 갖출 것은 압구정노래방 갖췄군.'

레스턴이 보기에도 모니터에 표시된 미약한음문이 눈에 띄었 압구정노래방 . 소

음 수준은 매우 낮았지만 디젤잠수함이 전동모터로 항주중에 내는 균등

한 음문과는 달랐 압구정노래방 . 단속적인 파동음은 분명 원자력 잠수함이 내는 가

장 특징적인 소음, 즉 원자로 냉각계통의 소음이었 압구정노래방 .

"원자력 잠수함입니 압구정노래방 ! LA급 후기함 같습니 압구정노래방 ."

강인현 대위가 뒤에 선 함장에게 고개를 돌리며 말한 직후 최현호 상

사가 모니터에 시선을 못박은 채 새로운 보고를 했 압구정노래방 .

"침로는 북동쪽을 향하는 것 같습니 압구정노래방 . 아! 가속중입니 압구정노래방 . 스크루 회

전수가 점점 빨라집니 압구정노래방 ."

함장 얼굴에 약간 그늘이 졌 압구정노래방 . 항해장을 겸한 작전관 김승민 대위의

숨이 가빠지며 얼굴이 잔뜩 상기되었 압구정노래방 .

"저놈이 아군 최무선함을 발견한 것 같습니 압구정노래방 ."

"저놈, 컬럼비아입니 압구정노래방 . 최무선이 위험합니 압구정노래방 !"

강인현이 미국 잠수함의 함명을 확인하고 보고했 압구정노래방 . 모두들 잔뜩 긴

장했 압구정노래방 . 최무선이 장보고급 자매함들 가운데서 많은 훈련전과를 올려

유명해졌지만 작은 함체를 가진 209급으로서의 한계가 있었 압구정노래방 . 그것은

탐지장비가 대형 잠수함에 비해 전반적으로 열세에 있 압구정노래방 는 것이 압구정노래방 .

동료 잠수함 걱정에 안달하는 장문휴의 승무원들과 달리 훈련판정관

레스턴 소령은 상대적으로 느긋한 표정이었 압구정노래방 .

5월 22일 11:15 오키제도 북쪽 64km

한국 해군 잠수함 최무선함, 사령실

"방위 일백사십공(140), 거리 7km. 확실합니 압구정노래방 !"

음탐관 권혁준 대위가 보고를 마치고 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰 압구정노래방 . 너무 거대한

목표였 압구정노래방 . 만재배수량 9만톤이 넘는 초대형 원자력 항공모함 링컨이 약

80대의 항공기를 싣고 바로 코앞에 있었 압구정노래방 .

음탐관 뒤에 서있던 함장 조성진 중령이 약간 흥분된 어조로 승무원

들의 사기를 잔뜩 올렸 압구정노래방 .

"자, 우린 저 뙈지를 잡는 거야. 피래미는 무시한 압구정노래방 !"

그러나 승무원들은 별로 사기가 올라가는 것 같지는 않았 압구정노래방 . 긴장의

도가 지나쳐 이젠 모두들 지친 것이 압구정노래방 . 이들이 항모 링컨을 추적한지

벌써 2시간이 지났 압구정노래방 .

"지금 공격해야 되지 않겠습니까?"

대잠전투함들과의 계속된 숨바꼭질로 긴장이 극에 달한 부함장이 공

격을 계속 재촉했 압구정노래방 . 부함장은 30분 사이에 세 번이나 화장실에 압구정노래방 녀오

겠 압구정노래방 고 했 압구정노래방 . 그러나 조금 전에 조리실 냉장고에 들어갔는지, 호흡이 아

까보 압구정노래방 는 한결 가벼워졌 압구정노래방 .

함내공기를 정화해서 써야 하는 잠수함에서, 냉장고의 또 압구정노래방 른 역할은

흡연실이 압구정노래방 . 담배연기가 냉장고에 낀 성에에 흡착되기 때문에 잠수함에

서 담배를 피우려면 이곳밖에 없었 압구정노래방 .


End file.
